


Fraternity

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [74]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Teasing, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People think we're dating? Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternity

Walsh shot Casey an incredulous look, eyebrows raised. "People think we're dating? Really?" He shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"I know, right. You're my partner." Casey stuck her hands in her pockets and cocked her head thoughtfully to one side, never taking her steady gaze off of the street traffic they were ostensibly supposed to be watching. "You're like a weird big brother."

Walsh looked taken aback, then scrunched up thoughty, then casual nod. He opened his mouth.

"Yes, weird," Casey told him before he could object.

He closed his mouth, looked back forward, and drank his coffee.


End file.
